Days of Japanese legends-La grotta
by Kirad
Summary: La più terribile delle tragedie era accaduta, e ora qualcuno doveva pagare.


LA GROTTA

Il cielo mi è testimone.

Non volevo che andasse così.

Giuro che non volevo.

Lei era tutto per me.

Sin da quando la conobbi da piccola, è stata la luce della mia misera esistenza.

Un'esistenza vissuta in mezzo a incomprensioni e derisioni.

Causa la mia natura da mezzosangue.

Gli insulti provenivano soprattutto dai bambini.

Che li apprendevano dagli adulti

Un circolo di crudeltà consapevole e volontaria.

Le foreste che circondavano Kyoto erano dei luoghi splendidi.

Veri esempi di luoghi incontaminati.

Ma in quella notte, le sue ombre erano inquietanti, infinite.

Un lugubre presagio di morte.

Un gruppo di figure si muoveva velocemente in mezzo agli alberi.

"Signore, pensa che riusciremo a fare in tempo?" domandò un membro del gruppo alla figura che li guidava, un uomo alto e magro.

"Non lo so. Proprio non lo so. Se la conosco, penso che ci sia un solo luogo qui dove possa essere andata. Spero solo che non sia tardi" rispose quest'ultimo.

Però lei era diversa.

Lei mi ha sorriso sin dalla prima volta.

Mi ha accettata senza problemi.

Mi ha considerata sempre come un amica carissima.

Per me lei era molto di più.

Ma non osai mai dirglielo.

In fondo mi bastava starle accanto e proteggerla.

Per questo quando non sono riuscita a salvarla quella volta, mi sono allontanata da lei.

Ho trovato altre motivazioni, però in fondo lo scopo era quello di punirmi.

Stando insieme a lei ero felice.

Non essendo riuscita a proteggerla, non meritavo tale felicità.

Ora capisco che quello era solo un avvertimento.

Semplicemente, non dovevo starle vicino.

Il gruppo di uomini si inoltrò sempre di più nella foresta.

"Signore, ritiene che dovremo usare le armi?" chiese lo stesso di prima al capogruppo.

"Non credo. Si è trattato di un momento passeggero. Non è combattere che le interessa" rispose ancora quest'ultimo.

Che improvvisamente si fermò. "Mi è sembrato di vederla in quella direzione. Andiamo!"

In seguito non fui più sola nel difenderla.

A me si unirono amici carissimi, come Asuna.

E mi riavvicinai a lei.

Fu il periodo più felice della mia esistenza.

Fin a quel giorno.

Gli uomini nel bosco si fermarono.

Avevano perlustrato quel luogo da cima a fondo, senza trovare niente.

"Forse sarebbe il caso di andare direttamente verso la grotta come avevamo stabilito prima, signore" propose uno del gruppo.

"Ho un'idea migliore. Separiamoci e setacciamo l'intera area. Appuntamento finale alla grotta" ordinò il loro capo.

Gli uomini si guardarono dubbiosi.

"Andate!" ordinò severamente l'uomo.

Che rimasto solo, riprese la sua corsa.

Quel giorno… quel giorno maledetto.

Il giorno in cui suo padre le annunciò il matrimonio combinato con quel ragazzo di nobile famiglia.

Non so dire cosa provai.

Un po' di tutto e un po' di niente.

Ma se lei era felice, lo sarei stata anche io.

Questo pensavo fino a stanotte.

Quando sono passata casualmente vicino alla stanza di colui che domani sarebbe dovuto diventare il nuovo erede del titolo di priore.

Quando ho sentito che cosa mormorava.

Pensai che stesse parlando da solo.

E invece stava recitando una preghiera.

Una preghiera blasfema.

Proveniente da tempi antichi e volutamente dimenticati.

Pronunciata da esseri talmente immondi che sono all'origine delle leggende sui demoni.

Aveva ingannato tutti.

Il priore, il preside, il professor Negi, anche me, tutti.

Voleva mettere le mani su di lei per partorire un abominio invincibile.

Non potevo certo permetterlo.

E l'ho attaccato.

La ragione era dalla mia parte.

E allora perché?

O dei del cielo, perché?

Perché avete voluto che lei, col suo bel kimono da sera, entrasse nella stanza proprio allora?

Perché avete voluto che si frapponesse tra me e lui?

Forse mi credeva preda di un attacco di gelosia?

E perché non sono riuscita a fermarmi in tempo?

…

No, basta, basta lacrime.

Basta tirarsi i capelli fino a strapparseli.

La mia lama ha versato sangue innocente.

Sangue amato.

Incidente o meno, l'ho fatto.

E devo pagare.

Ora la grotta farà il suo lavoro.

Sin da quando eravamo piccole, ci hanno sempre detto di stare lontano da questa grotta, questa specie di piccola, mostruosa bocca rocciosa che ora mi si para davanti.

Ed è ovvio che l'abbiano fatto, tanto è forte il freddo senso di morte che trasmette.

Ma adesso non mi importa.

Ora dovrò pagare.

E lo vedo.

Anzi, la vedo.

E' vestita come lei.

Ha la sua faccia.

Si muove rantolando e strisciando per terra.

I capelli sono innaturalmente lunghi.

Mi vede e si avvicina verso di me, emettendo lugubri suoni gutturali.

Mi afferra, mi avvolge.

O dei del cielo, saprete perdonare ciò che io non ho saputo perdonare?

"Priore, finalmente".

Gli uomini inseguitori avevano raggiunto il loro capo, che sembrava stare contemplando qualcosa in piedi su una altura, con davanti una vallata coperta da alberi.

Tra un'ombra di albero e l'altra, si intravedevano delle pareti rocciose.

"L'avete trovata?" domandò il priore.

"No, signore. E' lei?"

"Ho finito di controllare proprio adesso la zona della grotta. Non c'è".

Gli uomini si guardarono nuovamente dubbiosi.

Il priore se ne accorse. "Osate mettere in dubbio la mia parola?!"

I suoi sottoposti fecero cenno di no col capo.

"Allora torniamo a casa. Dobbiamo esorcizzare il corpo del demone che abbiamo ucciso. Non voglio quell'abominio in casa mia!"

"E per quanto riguarda lady Kono…"

Il priore zittì il suo uomo con uno sguardo glaciale.

E se ne andò.

Gli uomini osservarono la grotta in lontananza.

Uno di loro recitò una breve preghiera per i defunti.

Poi lasciarono quel luogo.

Un ragazzo pose il suo bagaglio in una stanza d'albergo.

Poi si abbandonò sul letto. "Cacchio, è stato un viaggio lunghissimo da qui a Tokyo. Se sono così stanco al secondo giorno di viaggio, allora quando tornerò a casa sarò più morto che vivo" mormorò tra sé e sé.

Si rilassò qualche minuto, per poi rialzarsi. "Mario, non puoi dormire adesso. Ogni minuto è prezioso. Meglio usare la guida per stabilire l'itinerario di domani".

Da una borsa tirò fuori una guida turistica di Kyoto, leggendola e rimuginandoci sopra. "Dunque, il tempio di Ryoan-Ji, la torre, gli studi della Toei. Mm, peccato che non siano quelli della Toho, mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere qualche set di Godzilla. Oh, è questa cosa sarebbe? La grotta di Kayako? Una grotta che secondo il folclore è detta anche grotta del rimorso. Però, sembra interessante".

Poi lesse più giù il testo. "Che cosa? La zona è isolata, non ci sono strade e bisogna praticamente arrampicarsi per una parete rocciosa alta duecentotrenta metri? Per carità, va bene le scampagnate ma io odio le salite. Penso che andrò a vedermi gli studi della Nintendo. E magari trovo uno vestito da Super Mario con cui farmi la foto. Quello sì che sarebbe divertente".

FINE


End file.
